


A New Doctor

by Nexubis



Category: Navarro - Fandom
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexubis/pseuds/Nexubis





	1. Chapter 1

Slowly opening his eyes to adjust to the bright light Nex awoke. He looked to the old dusty blinds, which hung before the window. The soft furs he was laying in made him want to lay here forever, just enjoying the silence. Tangling his legs in the blanket Nex almost closed his eyes again. All was so calm, yet something was off. The warrior sat up on the bed, suddenly being aware of his surroundings. This wasn't his bed.

With his hand ruffling through his hair Nex looked around. The bed he was laying in, the decoration on the wall, everything was familiar, but yet not his. It was a safe place, yet a place where a lot of bad things happen. It was the place the warrior's reckless behavior in battle always ended him up. The doctor's office. 'Well, this could be way worse,' Nex thought in himself.

While going through his hair Nex felt a bandage around his head, every little touch hurting the wound that was probably under it. When he looked himself in the mirror he saw the stitches in his eyebrow and bandage even clearer. From what he could remember he didn't fight, let alone be so wounded. Nex sunk his heavy feeling head in the pillow again, looking at the ceiling while trying to remember what happened.

Although he wasn't sure of the events, Nex felt lucky. He survived another day, another battle. He may have some injuries, but if he was still alive it meant the enemy had a way worse fate. Pride flowed through his veins, making him smile. He just hoped all his friends were doing good as well. With a click the door opens, pulling Nex out of his thoughts.

In the doorpost stood a unfamiliar figure. He wore a lab coat like the old doc always did, but that wasn't what caught his gaze first. Two stunning blue eyes looked him up and down behind thin glasses, the figure making his way to the bed. Without knowing who the man was Nex backed up against the wall, taking a defensive position. The man moved slower seeing his reaction. "Don't worry, I don't want to harm you. I am here to replace your bandage." The man showed him his one empty hand and the other one with a roll of bandages in it. Nex sighed deeply, regaining his calm. When the warrior allowed him to the man sat down on the edge of the bed, taking the dirty bandage from Nex his head and replacing it with a new one.

While the man was wearing a full gaze of concentration Nex had time enough to inspect him better. A blond braid traveled from his head to around his waist, little locks sticking out of it. If it was a tat longer he could be described as the male version of Rapunzel. A sweater and jeans covered his tall and skinny body neatly. The man was no youth, but he seemed as passionate about his work as a child. When the man was done he backed off, looking at the bandage with a reassuring smile. "So..." Nex interrupted. "Who are you exactly?"

The man readjusted his glasses. "My name is Dr. Sades. I am your new doctor. You're Nex, right?" The lab coat and bandage thing suddenly made way more sense to Nex. The warrior nodded. "Yep, that's me. How do you know my name?" The doctor stood up from the edge of the bed and walked to a nearby cabinet. "I heard some things about you. I thought you would be disfigured." The doctor grabbed a two small cups of water, giving one of them to Nex. "Your papers are tremendous. It is written that you come by here almost weekly?" Nex let out a nervous laugh, moving his hand to his hair again. "Yeah, I might be a little careless in battle from time to time. Anyway, what happened?"

Dr. Sades shrugged, drinking his water and placing the empty cup on the nightstand beside them. "I have no idea. You were brought here by someone. He didn't tell me what happened, and when I wanted to ask it to him he was already gone. You were unconscious for such a long time I stayed here." Nex looked at the other bed, obviously claimed by the doctor because of the huge stash of papers. The idea of the new and handsome doctor tending his wounds while he was unconscious and staying with him for the night was a strange one, but Nex was glad the man was truly concerned. Nex looked right into his eyes and smiled bright. "I am glad you were concerned. Thank you for the great care!" The doctor smiled back, patting him on the shoulder. "No problem at all. Your injury was not as bad as I thought. Nevertheless you should take some rest before going out in fights again until the wound is completely healed."

"Healed?" Nex looked confused at the doctor. What was he thinking? That he would just sit here while the others fought? "Warriors like me don't need to heal." Before he could stand up the doctor placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back on the bed gently. "Please, don't be stubborn. Even warriors like you need to heal and take their rest." Nex tried to stand up again, in response the doctor trying to hold him down again. His touch was smooth, what made the moment even more awkward. When the warrior almost won their little battle Dr. Sades pushed him down with some help of gravity and his little weight. He ended up on top of him, Nex blushing a bright red. When Dr. Sades suddenly realized what he was doing was extremely unprofessional he quickly got up and removed his hand from the warrior's chest, trying to switch the subject to keep him distracted. "Sorry, that was highly unprofessional of me, but if I may ask...what happened to your arm?"

Nex looked down at what was left of his right arm and back at the doctor. "Oh that? It was badly injured from a fight, it needed to be amputated." The doctor wore his full gaze of concentration again, looking at the loose bandage that was wrapped on the end of his arm. "Does it hurt?" The doctor didn't seem to realize his questions were almost hurting his patient more than the actual pain. Well, almost.

"Yeah, it still hurts. The old Doc described it as ghost pain? I didn't really get what he was saying when he talked about it, but all I know was that the pain killers he prescribed helped a lot." When Nex saw the doctor's eyes were fixated on him he stopped talking. "Is something wrong?" The doctor shook his head quickly while looking away from him. "No, nothing. So, do I need to let anyone know you're here? A warrior like you surely has a pretty lady waiting on his return." The doctor's eyes showed a mix of curiosity and something else. "Nope, no ladies here, just my friend Basil."

The doctor raised an eyebrow, Nex realizing what the doctor thought. "Oh no he is just a friend! Like he isn't my boyfriend or anything!" The warrior facepalmed while the doctor chuckled. His laugh was sweet and honest, a complete contrast of what Nex expected. "I get what you mean, don't worry. I will let him know." The doctor forgot his professionalism again and pushed Nex his hand aside, looking in his eyes over the rim of his glasses. "It doesn't matter if you have a boyfriend or girlfriend, love is love." Nex was caught in his sky blue eyes, his heart skipping a beat. Before a silence could fall Dr. Sades continued the conversation.

"Anyway, like I was saying, you need to take your rest. No fighting for a while unless I say so." Although the doctor was really nice he was quite bossy, ranting further over things Nex shouldn't do unless he said so. When he was finally done with all the good advice he almost needed to wake up the warrior from his slumber. "You're done here, but please come back if you feel disorientated or vertiginous." When Nex looked confused at the doctor he laughed. "Come back in a few days if you feel dizzy or some other pain. You can come over here whenever you want." Nex nodded, standing up carefully and shaking the doctor's hand. "It was nice to meet you Doc." "Likewise Nex." The doctor led the warrior to the door. Just before the warrior closed the door the doctor set his foot between it, making it unable to close.

"One last question, it is really important." Nex turned towards Dr. Sades again. The doctor leaned against the doorpost, playing with his hair. "Any plans this weekend?" Nex snorted, being totally surprised by the question. Was the doctor hitting on him? Dr. Sades patiently waited on an answer while Nex kept struggling to think of something to say. Not that he didn't want to, he was handsome and really kind, but what if he didn't mean it like that? What if the doctor truly meant to show interest? The warrior picked up his spiked club, which luckily stood besides the door. "Just fighting and everything, the usual." The doctor looked at how easily he picked up the heavy looking weapon with admiration.

"Well if you can find any free time feel free to visit. It will get pretty lonely out here on my own." The doctor paused and looked at the club again, a little grin creeping on his face. "Besides, I could use some help from a man who could handle a club so well." He winked a sky-blue eye when saying the word club. Dr. Sades was definitely hitting on him. The warrior almost let the weapon fell on his own feet at that thought, doing his best to not take to long to answer. "I will! I mean like visit not get lonely I just...Bye!" Dr. Sades let out a sweet laugh seeing the warrior struggle and wave nervously. With a quick pace Nex walked through the hallway, leaving the flirty doctor and his thoughts behind.

 


	2. Chapter 2

And as the warrior said before, warriors like him do not heal. Or rather, have no time to heal. A few days after he woke up in the doctor's office Nex already got called by Conrad. The warrior was assigned to do a little side job, 'because he was too fucking weak to raid already' as his leader brought it.

Nex would have to go to the city with others to gather some things for the new doctor, which consisted of mostly medical stuff. Nex couldn't get the thought with him and Dr. Sades out of his head, and gathering everything the doctor needed surely didn't help with that. 'What would happen if he would visit him again', Nex thought.

The side job proved way more difficult than initially thought. First of all the list the Dr. Sades wrote was long and in a stereotypical doctor's writing, making it hard to read. And second of all, the stuff was way too specific. But they succeeded. They ended with almost all the things listed and some other things, like rare metal. Nex even climbed a wooden electricity pole to collect the remaining materials on top of it.

The warrior could still hear Cooper his words echo through his head while walking to the doctor's office with the supplies. "Pff, show-off." The warrior looked down at the box with medicine, being proud of it's contents. Damn right he was showing off.

The drum of his headache made the way to the doctor's office way longer than usual. While his head was already almost healed his arm was hurting him badly. All the climbing has had it's toll on it, and not to mention the heavy club he carried with him. Clinging his remaining hand to the stump that was left of the other he walked further.

When he wanted to deliver the box however, the doctor was nowhere to find. Not in the office nor in any of the halls, and when Nex asked someone all they did was shrugged. He let himself glide down against the door of the office, sitting and thinking. Where could he possible be. Nex could just put the box here, but he really wanted to show it him personally.

But why would he want that? It would end the exact same as before. The doctor would flirt with him again, Nex would flee again, and they would not speak again. It was way better if he would leave the box here for him to find.

When Nex wanted to put the box down Dr. Sades walked around the corner. The blonde wore what seemed like almost the same as yesterday, carrying a huge stash of papers. His hair was neatly braided and a sweet smell like candy hang around him. Not trying to think about earlier Nex spoke. "I got you the things you asked to Conrad."

Dr. Sades smiled brightly, walking into the office with Nex. He organized some of the papers quickly and when he was done he turned towards Nex again, sighing relieved that he finally got rid of that hell of papers. "Thank you. You can put it down next to the other box there." Nex did what the doctor ordered, putting down the box and sitting down on the same bed he awoke in when he was injured.

"Do you want something to drink?" the doctor asked, pulling out a flask from what seemed like he claimed as his own bed. Nex looked confused. "You have liquor?" Booze was quite rare after the war, but liquor was something special. And sharing such rare things was even stranger. "Of course I have. I am a doctor, I have to be prepared for anything right?" They both laughed.

Even without him saying yes the doctor poured them both a small amount. "Really, I insist." Dr. Sades sat next to the warrior, the distance between then becoming smaller. Without any difficulty Dr. Sades shot back the drink, making clear this wasn't his first time drinking something. Nex did the same, the liquor burning in his throat. He wasn't that keen on whiskey, but the sensation was warm and pleasant.

Nex was glad the doctor was so nice and kind to him. The whole situation seemed way less awkward than before, like they were true friends. They drank another glass together, joking about their leader and their first meeting. When the flask was empty and the jokes became worse the doctor got the two cups out of the way and reached for the bandage around Nex his head. "Let's see how it looks now. Not that this appointment is that professional, but still."

The doctor removed the bandage from his head slowly, trying not to open any of the wounds that were just healed. The wound was already closing and looked good, but Nex yelped when the doctor moved from the bed. "Does it hurt that badly? It seems good to me." The doctor looked confused at Nex and the wound. "No that is not the problem, it is just." The bright blue eyes went from Nex his head to the remains of his right arm. It seemed completely fine, but Nex wore a pained expression. Dr. Sades nodded.

"I understand." The doctor stood up and began rummaging in some drawers, picking a small bottle filled with pills out of it. When he handed it over Nex looked confused. "That's it?" The doctor raised a brow. "Yes?" Dr. Sades looked how the warrior rattled with the painkillers, his smile dissapearing. The comfortable and cozy ambiance was gone, and the two got back to being doctor and patient again.

The amount of medication was way smaller than normal, and Nex knew it wouldn't be enough. "Do you have more?" The doctor shook his head, opening the drawer to let Nex see the little amount of pills left. "No, this is everything I got and others still need these. Besides," The doctor scratched his neck and smiled nervously. "Conrad said that I shouldn't give out painkillers to you."

Nex mouth dropped open in surprise. "He said what? That isn't fair!" The warrior trembled, his hands balling to fist. "He can't be serious right? There is enough of that stuff, is he doing this because I couldn't join the raid?" The warrior buried his head into the lab coat of the doctor, going through the five phases of anger in what seemed like seconds. Dr. Sades looked surprised at the sudden change of things, blushing when Nex grabbed the border of his lab coat and began pleading. "But you're a doctor, so you could make it right? You can make it for me without him even knowing!"

Dr. Sades laughed nervously. Although he knew exactly what he wanted to say, he didn't know what to do. "Well yes I could make it, but I can't just make things behind my new leader's back. You have to understand that it would be dangerous." The doctor was interrupted by Nex's pleading again. "Please. I would do anything! Without those pills I don't know what to do!" Nex looked him right into his eyes, holding his shoulders tightly.

All of the sudden the doctor's expression changed. He grinned, eyes traveling over Nex his body. It was like the devil on his shoulder finally won, and the liquor was surely not helping. Dr. Sades laid his fingers under Nex his chin, lifting up his face to meet with his. "Anything you say?" A shiver ran down Nex his spine looking in those bright blue eyes. Knowing exactly what the doctor meant the warrior replied. "Anything."

From there things got fast. Before Nex knew it he felt the doctor's soft lips brush against his own, talking in a tone just above a whisper. "I think we could arrange something." The kiss that followed was quick, the warrior backing off surprised right after it. "Oh my," The doctor said on a teasing tone. "That was highly unprofessional of me." He moved in closer again, Nex still flabbergasted from the kiss. Before the two knew it their lips met again, the doctor cupping Nex his face with his hands. The second kiss was more passionate, the doctors soft hands traveling over the warrior's bare chest. Dr. Sades his sweet smell was overbearing, leaving Nex melting against him.

When the two broke the kiss they looked each other in the eyes, the doctor definitely wanting more. Out of his pocket Dr. Sades grabbed a small tube, completely similar to the one he gave Nex earlier. So he did have more! The doctor held it before his own lips, challenging the warrior to come closer again. When the warrior did the blonde pulled him into his embrace, giving a kiss on his forehead. With a smooth movement he put the tube into Nex his pocket.

"I will make you more on a few conditions." The doctor removed his lab coat, placing it neatly besides them. Even when lust got control of him he remained as calm and bossy as before. "First of all you will come back here whenever I say so." Before Nex could react the man was on top of him, his hand holding his hair tight. "And when you do, you will simply be mine. Mine to hold, mine to torment, mine to pleasure." With all his strength left to give in to the temptation Nex pulled the man off of him, tugging his braid and being on top now. "And in exchange you will make me all the painkillers I need?" Dr. Sades knocked his arm from sideways, causing him to fall flat on his back. They laid beside each other now, Sades his hands traveling down Nex his side. "Of course, that is part of the deal." The doctor talked about some other things, but Nex was way too distracted by the hand along the top of his pants, playing with the clasp.

"So, do we have a deal?" Nex tried to concentrate on the question. He needed to think about it. Again, the doctor was handsome and kind, and he really didn't mind being his, but what about later. It was a big risk for both of them. If their leader found out Dr. Sades was secretly giving him pain killers both Nex and Sades would not survive. The doctor kept distracting him while Nex did his best to form an answer.

When he didn't form an answer quick enough the doctor tried to convince him once more. "Just say yes Nex. Say 'yes Dr. Sades'. Nobody has to know." Nex couldn't look down to watch the hand. Those eyes were playing murder on his nerves as the hand did on his skin. When the blonde playfully tugged at the rim of his pants Nex took in a shuddered breath. To hell with.

"Yes." Nex croaked, not because he wasn't sure of the answer, but because of everything. The doctor teasing him, the medicine, everything combined. Sades laughed sweet. "Did I not say to use my full name?" God, at this points he would do whatever the man wanted. "Yes Dr. Sades! Yes. I agree. Whatever the hell you want!" Nex practical shouted. "Good we agree. Sades kissed him again, love and lust taking over. Nex's last clear thought was the doctor closing the blinds, his smooth voice saying the last thing Nex could remember of that day.

"I will make sure you will not regret this."


End file.
